Symmetry is Beautiful
by kenco-coffee
Summary: Black Star upsets Kid the morning after a party for Maka's success in the Ultra Test. My first SE fanfic, so please review this .


**Story title: **Symmetry is Beautiful

**Story author: **Me :D

**Now listening to: **Squalo's character song! :D VOOIII!

**Anime / Manga: **Soul Eater

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this anime, or the characters. The only thing I own is the story I wrote myself based on this anime.

-x-x-x-

_Symmetry is beautiful_

What better way to start a morning than to wake up to something beautiful. The same pictures on the wall faced their twin, and extreme care had been taken to ensure their symmetry. To buy two of each picture was pretty pricey, but Kid was willing to do anything to surround himself with beauty. The colours on the pictures matched the outfit he wore; black and white. The colours of a shinigami. Liz and Patty must have been the only people, or things, that brightened up the mansion; one reason Kid kept them around. They also contributed to the mansion's beauty. Sure, they weren't identical, in appearance but they did have an air of symmetry around them, especially when they were in their weapon forms. It wasn't the only thing Kid admired about them. Their positive personalities contributed to his liking for them both, and they were the only two who could bring him out of his sudden depression.

The young death god dressed himself in his usual attire of black and white, fixing the skull head on his shirt just right before glancing to the mirror he used to make sure there were no creases in his clothing. He frowned, his yellow eyes meeting his hair. Due to his bloodline, he was unable to dye it and rid himself of the asymmetrical white stripes across one side of his hair. He bit into his lip, trying to not let it bother him. If he worried too much, then the Thomson sisters would be the ones to drag him out of his bad mood.

"Well, aside from that... I'm ready," he told himself, turning away from the mirror to check his clock. He'd woken up at eight o'clock, and now it had been brought to twenty-past eight. He turned and left his bedroom, his smile returning as the symmetry of the corridor hit his eyes. The rest of the mansion lay silent, the only sound that was heard was from his feet pattering as he walked in the middle of the corridor.

He stopped outside his living room, looking between the door and the wall as he noticed the door was open. His fellow technicians and weapons had spent the night at his house after they had celebrated Maka's success on the test. Coming first was something to celebrate about after all. As Kid's mansion had been large enough, he had allowed them to stay, yet he had slept in his own room after he and Black Star had had an argument over Kid's style of decor.

Kid closed the living door quietly as he stood in the corridor once more, not wanting to wake anyone else. His walking picked up again as he reflected on the test. Wanting his test to be perfect, he had spent an hour on writing his name. No, wait. It hadn't even been an hour before he'd ripped his paper and fainted. Whatever it was, however long it took, he had failed to gain any points on the test. Maybe asking his father to be admitted to the school was a bad idea...?

'_But father's school is beautiful,'_ Kid thought to himself, '_Symmetrical in every way. How could I tear myself away? And the library! So many books on symmetrical art!'_

While Kid was pondering on his future at the school, he turned into his kitchen, which was symmetrical. Was there even another way to describe Kid's house without using the word 'symmetrical'? The boy walked to the kettle and flicked on the switch, reaching for his cup and a spoon. As he placed them next to the kettle and filled them with the ingredients for tea, he paused. A set of footsteps could be heard, coming from the corridor. At first Kid wondered if it was an intruder, but he could have almost laughed at himself. _'It's got to be one of the others'._

"Kid...? You're up early aren't you?" Another male voice was heard from the kitchen, and the shinigami turned to greet who it was with slight irritancy.

"I woke up at eight. And you're awake too aren't you?" He replied, trying to remain courteous. He was the host after all, and did not wish to be a bad host at this.

"I heard someone else walking around and was worried you had an intruder," Black Star laughed, "What if they were to steal one of your pictures and ruin your symmetry, awful as it is! Well, you have no fear about intruders while I'm here!"

"No. I think my fear's being directed to you and what you might do," Kid looked up to his hair, and his eye twitched momentarily.

"What? Me, the number one assassin?" The blue-haired boy boasted, "No intruder can stop me!"

"That's not what I meant," Kid told him, reaching into his pocket to take out a small comb he kept in there. Holding it up, he indicated for Black Star to approach him, "Your hair's a mess... let me sort it out."

As expected, Black Star folded his arms across his chest, "Me, let you comb my hair?" he scoffed, "No way, you'd make me look like you!"

"What..?" Kid had to stop himself from biting his tongue in anger, "What's wrong with my hair?"

"It's..." The assassin stopped and decided to choose his next word carefully. 'Ugly' didn't seem right, and Black Star was oblivious to what impact the next word would have; "Asymmetrical. Come on, your white stripes? Pffft!"

Earth stood still as Kid took in the other technician's words. Black Star was too stupid to know that any topic involving his white stripes was off-limits, and even though Kid knew this it didn't help his OCD at all.

"I know I'm not beautiful and symmetrical!" He cried out, folding his arms on the counter to cry into them, "I should just die for looking like this! I don't deserve to be here!"

Black Star blinked from where he stood at the other end of the kitchen. To see the normally-composed shinigami in tears was a shock for him. Okay, so Kid had fainted when they had first fought each other but he still hadn't learnt to be careful around him.

"What are you saying?" He forced a nervous smile as he attempted to bring back Kid's 'good' mood, "You do deserve to live. I mean, okay you get out of hand sometimes-"More crying from Kid from this "-But you're a... you have a god's body! What's to hate about that?"

"What's the point if it's not symmetrical?"

"We all like you... the way you are..." Black Star almost choked at saying something so soppy. The number one person would never say anything like that, yet for Kid he'd have to make an exception just to make him stop crying.

"You do?" Kid sniffed and turned to look to the other with his yellow eyes wet with tears.

The blue-haired nodded, "Yea, because you're... you're a good guy. Not bad at all. Although you do steal the spotlight sometimes because you're Shinigami's son."

The young shinigami nodded and wiped his eyes free from tears as he stood up straight once more, composing himself, "Black Star... I always thought of you as someone obnoxiously loud but... you're a good guy too, really."

"Of course I am! I'm number one!" Black Star laughed.

"Then remember this, because number one's remember everything. Never mention my hair again!"

"Eh? But I have so many achievements in my mind I might forget that," Black Star told him.

"Then I'll find a way to make sure you remember it."

-x-x-x-

_Symmetry is beautiful_

Two years later, and Kid was still waking up to a symmetrical room. He ran a hand through his hair as he checked his clock, sighing and laying back in bed. An hour to kill by sleeping before he would get up, though he doubted he'd stay in bed for long. Black Star would probably run in and drag him out of bed to show him something asymmetrical. It was all part of a scheme to cure Kid's OCD, which had started a few months ago. It was going well so far.

"Morning!" The blue-haired boy swung the door open and ran into the room to pull Kid's curtains open, "Look, the sun's out! So it's time to get up!"

"But it's not eight yet," Kid objected and pulled the cover up over his head. He had forgotten the other had suddenly announced he'd be staying at the mansion for a while, "Go back to sleep."

"No way, " Black Star Walked over to the bed and pulled to cover from the shinigami's hands, "I told you, we're going to drive symmetry out of your mind! Then that way I can mention how great your hair looks without having to worry!" During the two years that had passed, Black Star had become accustomed to appreciating his friends and their strengths as well as his own.

Having nothing to hold onto now, Kid moved one of his hands to run over the white stripes in his hair, fingers curling to gently grip his hair, "But why would you want to go through the trouble? How many boxes of tissues have I used thanks to this 'program' of yours?"

"Because I am the number one thera... phera... tera..."

"Therapist?"

"Mm!" The blue-haired nodded and began to make his way to the bedroom door to leave, "Come and have breakfast soon! Or it'll go cold," he warned Kid as he shut the door.

A small smile crept onto Kid's lips. He'd never admit it, but the other's hair hadn't bothered him for once, or his clothing. Or anything. The program seemed to be working, and what made Kid happy was that he had friends that cared, one friend in particular who was trying just as hard. But how many times had he mentioned his hair without even thinking?

Still...

_Maybe something beautiful doesn't need symmetry..._

-x-x-x-

**A/N: **I began this at school, seeing as I have two hours to do nothing. Please, if you enjoyed this fanfic or believe I could improve then don't hesitate to be a stranger – send a review! This is my first Soul Eater fanfic too, so please tell me if you want me to write more! Thank you everyone!


End file.
